Original Flux
by Alteration
Summary: "As I sit in front of this great blue abyss, preparing to tumble over into its depths, I realize something. Every single action, no matter how big or small, will be forgotten. Or erased. And, so my resolve is this. I will never be forgotten. Maybe by mankind, but never will I be lost to the depths of time. "- Uzumaki Naruto No everyone, I'm not dead. Check the updated A/N for info


**A/N: So, guess what? I'm not dead just yet. Pretty damn close. But anyways, yes, this is long **

**overdue, so I'm gonna not even try to make an excuse for this. I have a life, and didn't keep my **

**promise. Anyways, I'm going to be discussing some important thing about scheduling. After the **

**story. **

_Other Languages_

_'Human Thoughts'_

"Human Speech"

_**'Demon Thoughts'**_

**'Demon Speech'**

**POV SHIFT-**

**Original Flux**

"As I sit in front of this great blue abyss, preparing to tumble over into its depths, I realize something.

Every single action, no matter how big or small, will be forgotten. Or erased. And, so my resolve is

this. I will never be forgotten. Maybe by mankind, but never will I be lost to the depths of time

"- _Uzumaki Naruto_

Deep in the lands of _Hi no Kuni, _a raging battle was taking place. A flaming red tail swiped

across the battlefield, taking with it the remains of the front wall of the village of _Konohagakure no_

_Sato_. Multiple shadows jumped in retaliation to the beast's carnage, lashing out with fireballs and earth

spheres. Then, as the beast with nine tails began noticing the insects to its power, the beast was struck

with a large bo staff, knocking it into a stupor.

"Hold strong everyone! We must force the Kyuubi out of the village!" shouted the old man who

had been the retainer of the staff. He dressed himself in light armor, and wore a symbol of a spiral

which extended into a leaf on his forehead. His helmet consisted of a samurai's basic kabuto, minus the

horns which gave the helmet it's name. The rest of his garb had consisted of lightly padded shin guards,

arm braces, and a set of silver shoulder guards. As he returned returned his staff to its original size,

he began making his way towards the monster's landing place. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop,

he began commanding his green vested soldiers.

"Inoichi, begin relaying my commands through the Yamanaka clan, have them give the

following commands to every shinobi ," he shouted to the platinum blonde man running next to him.

The man drew his hand into the Tora hand-seal and nodded to the old man. "All members of the Nara

clan, begin preparations for detaining the monster, Chouza, you know what needs to be done!" He

shouted.

"Message has been sent, Sandaime-sama," the blonde man said after the old man finished

speaking. As the blonde man began pulling off to the side to begin relaying more commands to the

rest of the shinobi of _Konohagakure_, the old man known as Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage,

began to speed up even faster as he saw that the beast was waking up. He began enlarging the staff

once again. As the beast awoke and prepared to crush the building the man had been standing on, the

Sandaime Hokage showed why he was known as the "God of Shinobi" and swung his enlarged staff to

block the beasts incoming strikes. After three clashes, the man had begun to succumb to exhaustion,

while the great fox had not tired in the slightest. Once again, the beast attempted to deliver the final

blow to crush the old man below him, only for a cry to interrupt the beast's imminent claw.

"_Cho Baika no Jutsu!" _came the voice from below. A large puff of smoke revealed a massive

arm defending the Hiruzen from any danger. The flaming village gave light to the man attached to the

arm. He had been the leader of the Akmichi clan, Akimichi Chouza. Screaming from the exertion, the

Jonin prepared to change the fox's perception of humanity once more. The Kyuubi no kitsune,

the nine-tailed demon fox, had been said to be able to cause earthquakes and tsunamis with one casual

flick of one of its nine tails. Choza grabbed the fox by its haunches and threw the demon to the

outskirts of the village. Once more, the fox had been stunned, and was slowly picking itself off of the

crushed walls and trees. Charging the fox, Choza began to build chakra up in his arms to increase the

strength of his already massive punches. Inoichi arrived on the scene once again.

"Sandaime-sama, Hokage-sama has said that he will be arriving shortly with a way to defeat the

beast," he quickly told Hiruzen. The old man continued to watch as the massive Choza began wrestling

the fox into the ground. He knew he did not have the chakra to sustain it for long.

"Inoichi, I need you to tell Choza to keep the fox occupied for as long as possible, I'll meet up

with him at the village walls. Let Hokage-sama know that we won't be able to hold him off for much

longer," the man said calmly, as he rushed off to the aid of his shinobi. As he rushed through the

burning village, he could hear the screams of pain and terror coming from below. His village would

not recover from this easily, but it would. He steeled his resolve, and landed on the top of the eastern

wall. The Kyuubi had finally managed to shake off the enlarged man, throwing him back into the

village. In an effort to reduce even more collateral damage, Choza released his jutsu and crashed into

one of the burning sections of the city. Not knowing where he landed, the old Kage began his assault on

the fox. His first swing had been easily deflected, forcing the man to resort to jutsu. Calling on massive

amount of chakra, he overpowered the _Doton: Doryudan_ he had been casting. A massive dragon head

made of earth arose from the ground in front of the village wall, and opened its massive jaw. The

massive orbs of earth begun firing into the fox at a rapid pace, knocking it even further back from

where it had landed. Running out of chakra, the exhausted Hokage prepared his staff for the rest of the

fight of his life. The fox had not been able to get a true attack in since the enlarged human had wrestled

it into the ground. Opening up its jaw, it began charging the positive and negative energies used to

create the attack known as the _Bijudama._ The wizened man held his staff in front of him in a protective

manner to help stave off an attack that would destroy his village. To his surprise, however, instead of

releasing the sphere of energy into the village, the fox had swallowed the charged ball. As it begun to

bloat from the sheer pressure of the energy inside of it, a massive toad tackled the fox once more,

changing the direction of the fox's muzzle from the village to the sky. Forced to release the pent up

energy, the fox shot its attack into the sky. A massive white beam lit the night for what felt like hours

before the sudden source of light stopped. The man on top of the toad had a serious disposition. He was

blonde haired, blue eyed, and was dressed in the usual Jonin garb, a green pocketed battle vest, and a

black set of fatigues below that. However, his attire had one major change. A mantel that adorned his

back, with the kanji for Fourth Fire Shadow written into the white fabric. Finished with flames licking

the hem of the coat, Minato Namikaze stood proud atop his summon's head, in front of the strongest

enemy he would ever face.

"Minato, that one attack would have wiped Konoha off the map. I don't even know what else

the fox can do, so you better be prepared with something powerful to stop it." The large toad known as

Gamabunta confided into his summoner.

"I know, Gamabunta, I know. I've got something planned, but I'll need you to get close to the

fox," Minato said calmly as he quickly collected his thoughts and his battle strategy. The toad merely

replied with a grunt, as he took out his massive tanto and readied himself to square off with the fox.

Finally recovered, the Kyuubi charged the battle toad and attempted to shove its claws straight into

Gamabunta's skull. Swiftly blocking it with the tanto, the toad began his tenure of close range combat

as his summoner requested.

"Gamabunta! I need oil!" The Hokage shouted below as he realized he needed more time. He

continued drawing the finishing seal onto the bundle that was in his arms. Going through the set of

hand seals, the Hokage launched his _Katon:Ryuuka no Jutsu_, as the toad backed up and launched his

volley of black liquid at the fox. The flames were just as bright as the previous beam of light from the

Kyuubi's attack. Closing the distance while the fox was distracted, the toad continued his assault with

his knife.

"Minato! I can't hold this thing off much longer, whatever you need to do, you need to do now!"

The old toad shouted as he was losing ground to the fox. Minato begun the eight seals that would seal

both his son's fate, and his.

'_Snake and Boar'_ the young Hokage formed as the toad hopped backwards.

'_Ram and Rabbit' _he continued as the claws of the Kyuubi came awfully close to tearing him in

half, as if it was sensing the technique he was preparing.

_'Dog and Rat'_ he thought as he held the bundle even closer to his chest, to help and still the

child from crying.

_'Bird and Horse'_ were performed next as he regained balance from the toad being knocked

midair by a swipe by one of the fox's tails.

"Gamabunta! Even closer!" Minato shouted desperately as he begun forming the last seals.

"You got it, Minato!" The toad replied as he allowed himself to be impaled by the fox's claws in

the stomach, as he stabbed the fox in the arm to hold it in place.

_'Gamabunta! No matter, he will dispel, I need to finish this now! Snake!'_ the blonde thought as

he formed the last seal and clapped his hands together. The Shinigami formed itself right behind its

summoners. Lifting its head up, its dark, soul hungry eyes rested on the Kyuubi. As the god pushed its

hand through the representation of Minato's soul, the man grunted in pain, and fell on one knee. Its

hand materializing in the real world, it grabbed on to the fox's muzzle, pulling the soul out from the

head. The fox attempting to move out of the way of the god's hand, was forced into a sitting position,

its shadow controlled by all able bodies of the Nara clan, helping their Hokage contain the beast.

No matter how much the fox struggled, its will to live was not able to match up to the man's will

to defend his village. As the fox was pulled out violently from its body, the man begun forcing

whatever was left of his chakra into activating the bundle's seal. The ethereal form of the fox was split

into two, split between the father and son. Sealing the yin spirit of the fox into the father's body, the

yang spirit was sealed into the child, known as Naruto. The body had then been forced into the seal

after the spirit as well, completing the last measure of the seal. The Hokage, exhausted, began to fall off

of Gamabunta, turning his body so that it would protect his son. The toad, catching both blondes, used

whatever energy he had to bring the two to a secluded cave. The same cave Naruto had been born in.

Ignoring all pain he felt, he rested the man and child next to the dead mother, who had been

assassinated by the masked person as soon as he released the Kyuubi. Minato, taking out a seal that

contained the chakra from his wife, he transferred the last of both his, and Kushina's chakra into the

safety mechanism in the seal on his son. With that, he breathed his last breath, and closed his eyes,

while smiling to the sound of the sleeping child in the cave. The toad had dispelled himself upon

reaching the cave, signaling the village of its leader's location.

**A/N: So, a few things you notice from this prologue, is that the YANG side of Kyuubi had been **

**sealed inside of Naruto. Now, while generally this wouldn't make a terrible difference, it does let**

**me use a VIABLE explanation to allow the fox to be useful to Naruto, without relying on the **

**cliché "I'm sorry for your suffering" or the "I need a strong host" mechanics. Some other things**

**you might notice, I based it quite a bit off the actual occurrences of the night, including Choza's**

**moment of badassery. I never understood, and will never understand why in the hell people **

**decided that Minato should be given every single moment during the battle, as the Hokage, **

**Choza, and to a lesser extent, Yamanaka and Nara clans had been such a major factor in the **

**battle. Anyway, this didn't really contain any "meat" for a chapter, it's just to stave off the **

**idea that I'm not working on this. It also lets me demonstrate my new writing style. Now, no first **

**person was in here, mainly because of the fact that no Naruto was in here. Being a mainly battle **

**oriented chapter, with a non-bantering opponent, there wasn't much to write dialogue wise, as I **

**wasn't going to write the whole "Let's praise the Fourth Hokage and not make any attempt to **

**help" generic ninja. Ja Ne, Alteration.**


End file.
